Listen to Your Heart
by Noir Nire
Summary: Songfic, Fax! With the song Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T, short and fluffy! Read and review please!


**Title-**Listen to Your Heart

**Author-**LittleItaly565

**A/N-**I'm in the computer lab at school and have nothing better to do, so I write a one-shot. Fax, of course grins Read and review please!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own James Patterson's series "Maximum Ride" nor do I own "Listen to your Heart" By D.H.T, but I do thank owe of my best friends for introducing me to the song. Thanks, I love you! And I'm taller and I'm not younger then you! Yes, I know I am. By a day. Slight mention of the Third book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max leaned across the cool brick wall, trying to clam her nerves. It had been years since she last seen any members of her Flock. They all went their separate ways, Angel and Gazzy (now Ariel and Jake) were living with their Aunt, Nudge (Monique) was living with her family, and Iggy (Jeff) was living with his real parents (the parents they had found were fakes) and he lived closer to Nudge. Fang (Caleb) went on to live with his mom and step-dad across the country. Their good-byes were anything but sweet.

_Flashback_

"_Fang, come on you don't have to go! Fang please don't leave me!" Max cried, her tears mixing with the rain. Fang looked at her, with those sharp dark eyes saying "Yes Max, yes I do. This is my family, my blood family. I need to be with them"_

"_But Fang" Max sobbed out gently and reached out a hand to touch him. He caught it gently and said "Max, I'll see you around" He pressed a gentle kiss to her fingers, before letting them drop. He turned away from her without another word and disappeared into the dark inky sky._

"_FANG! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK TO ME!" Max shouted but Fang was gone, and Max was alone. Again. Fang had left her without answering, leaving her wonder. _

_End of Flashback_

Max shook her head, breaking the trance. She was doing this for Fang, for him only. Not for anyone else, she would love no one else like him. Smoothing down her jeans, she walked towards the stage when she heard "Maximum Martinez is singing 'Listen to Your Heart' and this is dedicated to a very special someone, Fang Ride" Max walked out onto the stage, the lights making her not able to see into the audience. She closed her eyes as the music began, and waited until she began to sing.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

_**  
**_Visions of Fang and her, laughing before he left danced in front of her eyes, and tears quickly welled up in her eyes. How could have Fang left her like that? She loved him, but this was for him. Maybe he would see this and come back to her.

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

Fang sat in the audience, he had snuck out of his house and flew here, coming to visit Max. He had slipped into this coffee shop; he had read that "Maximum Martinez" was singing here today. He couldn't resist hearing her sing. But when the man said his name, he swore his heart stopped beating and Max's voice hit him where it hurt. How could he have left her like that? He sighed and moved closer to the front, he had to make this right. __

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Max swore she someone move closer, but it was probably just some dude getting another drink. It wasn't Fang, why would Fang be here? She sang with all of her heart, her eyes fluttering shut. She swore she softly heard a voice say "Max" and it kept coming, and when she opened her eyes her voice fluttered a bit before coming back on track. 

_**  
Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

Fang stopped in front of Max, calling to her gently until she opened her eyes and saw him. Her voice fluttered before meeting on track, but her eyes said everything. What was he doing her? Why was he here? She was so confused but Fang knew she was happy. He knew how to read Max like that. He loved Max, he had to tell her. He just had too. Standing up on the stage, he walked over to her and muttered "Can you ever forgive me?"

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

Fang pulled Max closer as the song finished, turning her around so he could finally see, eye to eye.

"I'm so sorry Max, I was so stupid. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked again.

"Fang, I forgave you so long ago. I just want to be with you, you and me against the world" Max smiled softly.

"Like always" Fang finished before leaning down and gently covering her lips with his owns. A collective "Awww" came from the audience, but the two were lost in their own world of bliss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Yup, sweet and fluffly! I hope you liked it!! grins And from Ani: Yup, I was the beta. Sorry if the grammar isn't 100 correct, but I try. Also, I love you Nire! Nire: Thanks, Ani laughs Review please!!


End file.
